


Devotion

by Erbodd



Series: Supernatural Alphabetic Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erbodd/pseuds/Erbodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was playing with his glass, watching the lights reflecting on the amber colored liquid in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my personal challenge that I started about two years ago. Choosing a word with every letter of the alphabet to write 26 little fanfics about Supernatural.  
> \---  
> It takes place somewhere during season 4.  
> Also, it never got beta so if you see any error or typo, please let me know.

Dean was playing with his glass, watching the lights reflecting on the amber colored liquid in it. He was pretty whacked out already, he lost count of how many drinks he had. His head was hurting as if it would explode and he’d rather liked that it explode instead of hurting like that. His father’s voice was resounding over and over, preventing him of thinking about anything else.  
“Watch over your brother. You’re my perfect little soldier. It’s the family’s business.”  
He tried to massage his forehead again but it was still useless. It felt as if a million screws where drilling into his skull restlessly. He could practically feel the vibration.  
“There you are!”  
Sam’s voice, hurting like a horn in his head, and Sam’s hand on his shoulder.  
“I’ve looked everywhere for you. Is everything okay?”  
It took him a few seconds before he was able to answer.  
“I’m… I’m fine, I just needed a drink or two.”  
“Want me to leave you alone?”  
“No, no, you can stay, I… Actually, I’d like you to stay.”  
Sam smiled and ordered himself a beer.  
“So? What are we drinking to?”  
Dean raised an eyebrow and turned his eyes to his brother.  
“To us. Just you and me against everything else out there.”  
“Cheers.”  
The hit their glasses and Dean sipped his whiskey like it was plain water. Sam’s look was worried but he did his best to hide it.  
“Sam… I want you to be honest with me.”  
“Of course, I am always.”  
Maybe this was not really true but he wasn’t in the mood for an argument.  
“Did I become like dad?”  
Sam was surprised but now he understood why his big brother was trying to get drunk.  
“No, you’re not like him. You’re far better than him. All his qualities but not all his flaws.”  
Dean smiled.  
“Not all.”  
“We all have some Dean. I inherited some as well, no matter how much I deny it.”  
“Right.”  
Short silence, Sam took a sip of his beer.  
“Thank you.”  
A chill ran up on both of their spines. Cold spot? Maybe but neither of them mentioned it until they both felt this icy contact on their shoulders.  
“Dad?” said Dean, turning around. Sam turned around as well, looking in the bar. No one was there and the temperature went back to normal. They looked at each other. Maybe it was him, maybe it was only their imaginations but it made them feel better.


End file.
